


Fantasy

by ana_wan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_wan/pseuds/ana_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a dirty fantasy and he might just get it to happen.. ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

It had been Arthur's fantasy for a long time already, to see Merlin get fucked by all of his best knights while he would be there watching it all and pleasuring himself. Every time he even thought about this though it made him feel really sick with himself, how could he think something like this about a man he loved so much? Well, it was only a fantasy, he reassured himself. Everybody had fantasies, they don't harm anyone so nothing bad there.

But when Merlin had been visiting his mom in Ealdor for few months already and Arthur was suffering from severe lack of sex, his fantasies really started to get a hold of him. He was wanking every evening, sometimes mornings also. And when finally came the day when they were supposed to head for a week's hunting trip with his knights, he was scared and yet excited what would happen when Merlin would join them later that week like they had planned.

So at last came the day, when Arthur was sharpening his sword by the campfire in the woods, his knights and servants scattered all around the camp to do their own chores. A huge wild boar was hanging above the fire to get roasted and the sun was setting, it was getting dark and they would all soon be heading for their tents to sleep. Suddenly Arthur heard a small crackle behind him and he jumped up, swinging his sword with him so he could slay the intruder immediately if needed. "Hello? Who's there?" he shouted to the trees standing before him, but got no answer. He was getting anxious and tried to see behind the trees when suddenly someone was behind him and a very familiar voice said "Boo." Arthur turned around in less than a second and was more than delighted to see Merlin standing there grinning. "Merlin!" he managed to cry out and with that the freshly sharpened sword was released from his hand so he could grab the other man by the waist and thrust himself in to his lover's arms and seal their lips in to a hungry kiss.

This made Merlin to chuckle slightly in to Arthur's mouth. "I missed you too." He smiled while eating the blond man with his eyes. Arthur's eyes were gleaming with passion, love, lust… He pushed Merlin gently backwards against nearest tree and attacked Merlin's neck this time, kissing, sucking and licking it. Merlin turned his head so the blond could have better access there and he could feel his manhood starting to swell in his pants painfully. Arthur must have guessed this because in a second it was grabbed with Arthur's big strong hand through the fabric and soon Merlin was gasping for air and panting heavily.

"Go to my tent and prepare yourself. I need to do something, I'll be there in a few minutes." Arthur whispered to Merlin's ear with a voice thick with lust. Merlin nodded and kissed his King again, licking Arthur's swollen lips when he parted. He walked to the biggest tent which he knew would be Arthur's and went inside. He took off his clothes and was shivering slightly in the cool air, so he quickly seeks for a blanket to curl himself under and lied down on the mattress.

He had been lying there stroking slowly himself only few minutes when he heard shuffling behind the tent's door, and soon he could saw Arthur's head appearing through it, followed by the rest of his body. Arthur stopped abruptly at the sight of Merlin lying before him, totally naked under a little blanket. "What's the matter?" Merlin asked worried, lifting his upper body up so he could see Arthur's face better. This made the blanket fall off so it exposed his bare chest. "Nothing, nothing." Arthur was whispering, trying to make eye contact with the other man, but failing badly when his eyes seemed to be glued to Merlin's chest, where his nipples were sticking out because of the chilling air and all the flesh he could see was covered with goosebumps. "You are just so beautiful, I can't…" Arthur was stuttering and when he couldn't finish his sentence he looked Merlin helplessly in the eye and let his loving and adoring gaze tell the rest. Merlin blushed slightly under Arthur's intensive gaze, but relaxed when he knew everything was okay.

Arthur crawled on top of Merlin and lowered himself so he could kiss the man he adored so much. "Mmphh, Arthur stop! You're chainmail is KILLING me, it's so COLD! Please take it off" Merlin managed to cry out and tried to push Arthur away when the cold iron touched his bare chest. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, you're right, I'll take it off." Arthur stood up and started to take the tinkling chainmail off. "Mmh, by the way Merlin.." he started. "Yeah?" Merlin looked up at him expectantly. "I have a surprise for you today." Arthur said, while opening his belt and avoiding eye contact with the other man. "Surprise huh? Why won't you sound very enthusiastic about it?" asked Merlin with a voice that represented his uncertainty out quite well. "Umm, that might be because… I am actually very enthusiastic about this surprise, I mean… Very enthusiastic." And now he gave the eye contact again for his young lover. "I've been fantasizing about this so long, you can't imagine… I need this to happen so much, just this one time please?"

Merlin was looking at him incredulously, trying to think what exactly was asked for him this time. "What do you mean?" He blurted out when he felt the panic rising in his chest and his heart starting to skip its normal beat. "You'll see soon enough, just relax love." Arthur reassured him and kneeled beside the dark haired man. Arthur still had his shirt on and he was now opening the buttons on his pants. "Please suck me Merlin?" he almost begged when he got his huge erection out of its fabric cell. Merlin was still eyeing him suspiciously, but lowered his head towards Arthur's swollen hard on, while Arthur was kneeling before him and running his hands through Merlin's dark hair.

For a small while the only sounds were Arthur's heavy panting and deep sighs and the slurping sound that came from the lower parts of Arthur's body where Merlin was doing his magical work. But suddenly they were cruelly interrupted by shuffling voices behind the door. Merlin's head popped up immediately, but Arthur looked calm. "Hush baby, it's time for my surprise." He said with a soothing voice and kissed him. When he released the lips he loved more than anything in this world, he called "Come in" and Merlin could see Sir Leon entering the tent. "Arthur, what is this?" He asked glancing between the two men. "Well, we are all going to have a bit of a fun tonight. You Merlin, are so perfect and so flawless, everybody wants to have a go at you. And I have to admit, one of my deepest fantasy is to get to see when someone else pleasures themselves with you… So, tonight I've given that permission to my most trusted and honored knights."

"You WHAT?" was all Merlin could blurt out, his eyes now as large as a plate. "You can't be serious." He whispered when he saw Sir Leon rubbing his own bulge through his pants, starting to open the belt on his waist. "Shh, just this once I promise… We'll make this good for us all." Arthur whispered back, stroking Merlin's neck and giving him kisses all over his face and neck. Merlin was still shocked as hell, but yet he could feel getting turned on by the idea. When Leon lowered his pants and was now visibly stroking his penis Merlin started to turn around so his back was now towards Leon and Arthur also turned so he was kneeling again before Merlin. "Good boy" Arthur was soothing him and pushed gently Merlin's head lower towards his manhood. This made Merlin's ass to move up so it was exposed totally to Sir Leon, who glanced at Arthur as to ask for permission. Arthur nodded and Leon kneeled behind Merlin, pushing one long finger inside the tight hole. This made Merlin gasp and Arthur had to lean back and close his eyes since it started to feel so fucking good down there he wasn't sure anymore if he could take it for long enough.

Soon Leon had already three fingers inside Merlin who was panting and gasping for air, Arthur's hard dick long forgotten since he couldn't focus on it anymore. Arthur slowly made his way back on the mattress and lied down so he could enjoy the erotic view before his eyes; Leon was now exchanging his fingers with his cock and it was all looking so hot that Arthur couldn't even stroke himself anymore or he would have come right now in to his own hand.

It didn't take long for Leon to come inside Merlin's ass, and he left then leaving Merlin panting there with a hard prick between his legs and cum dripping out from his hole. He was gazing straight at Arthur who just laid there and couldn't form any coherent sentence, so he remained silent. "So, who's next?" asked Merlin still on all fours. "I… I don't know." was all Arthur managed to speak out, gripping his leaking hard on in his hand. And right then Sir Gwaine entered the tent and breathed out "wow, that looks frigging hot" before lowering himself on his knees and opening his pants so he could take out his hardening cock. Merlin closed his eyes and stroked himself a few times, preparing himself for a second intrusion. And soon he could feel Gwaine entering him, but this time it didn't feel so bad anymore when he was already slick with Sir Leon's cum.

Arthur kept staring the view transfixed, slowly stroking his erection which was now sliding wonderfully in his hand thanks to his pre-cum. Sir Gwaine was taking Merlin quite roughly and Merlin was gasping for air when Gwaine kept pumping him long and hard. Gwaine had grabbed a tuft of Merlin's hair in his palm which made him to bend his neck so Arthur could see his Adam's apple going up and down when Merlin swallowed. With few last thrusts Gwaine released himself inside the slender boy and with last groans he pulled out and again cum was dripping out of the abused hole.

Merlin was sweaty and panting when Gwaine pulled his trousers up again and with a nod towards Arthur he left the tent. The next one to enter was Sir Elyan who seemed for a second quite lost. "He's all yours, have fun" Arthur smirked to him and saw Merlin giving him a dirty look. This maybe should've made him feel bad, but somehow it only turned him on even more. He had to slower the rhythm of his own hand even more, he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to enjoy the whole show before his own release. So he kept slowly and gently stroking himself, so he wouldn't get too excited.

Elyan's black dick was long, thick and hard. Merlin was almost sobbing when he entered him and he was wriggling between Elyan's strong hands which remained on his waist. Arthur gasped, he had to shut his eyes for a while and remove his own hand aside. Merlin's whimpering and squirming was driving him out of his mind and he could almost ejaculate without any touching at all. "Stop, please stop" Arthur's small voice was pleading, and Elyan slowed down, eyeing his King questioningly. Merlin too opened his eyes and waited for Arthur to speak out. "I want to see you on top of him, Merlin." Arthur said with a heated voice, and Merlin pushed his body up so he was now almost like sitting on Elyan. Their bodies were intertwined together, Elyan running his hands everywhere on Merlin's body he could reach. Merlin moved one hand behind Elyan's neck and the other hand grabbed his ass so he could keep himself firmly on the spot. Sir Elyan started to pump him again, harder and faster so Merlin's own hard on kept beating on his stomach. Arthur had lifted himself also and was now sitting on the mattress, no more trying to pleasure himself because the view before his eyes was more than enough pleasure for him. Sir Elyan had grabbed Merlin's cock in his hand now and was wanking it the same time he was fucking his small ass, but Merlin couldn't get his release since Elyan was spraying himself right then inside him. Merlin collapsed forwards on his all fours again and Elyan left the tent.

Arthur crawled to Merlin and grabbed his face between his hands. "My baby, I love you so much." He was whispering before kissing him gently and lovingly. Merlin though didn't have much energy left, so he wasn't responding to the kiss like he usually would, but Arthur kept kissing him anyway, slipping his tongue inside and abusing his lover's mouth. He stopped only when he heard Sir Percival to enter and heard Merlin sigh silently. It appeared that Percival's prick was as fat as his muscles, and Arthur was painfully hard now. He had to release soon or he would surely explode of the sexual frustration. Percival didn't kneel down, but manhandled Merlin so he just slid his dick inside the entry and started to pound Merlin's ass right away with his massive erection. Merlin was whimpering again, but somehow the sobbing just made Arthur extremely turned on. He couldn't think clearly though he was quite sure there was something wrong in the situation, but his brains were foggy and he could only think his throbbing erection and tightening balls between his legs.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pushed him gently upwards a little so he could get access to the hard dick between his lover's legs. Percival seemed to guess what he was doing and helped him by taking hold of Merlin's limp body and keeping him up. Arthur took the hard on in his palm and started to jerk it off, making Merlin moan even louder. And it was only a matter of seconds when he could feel the release and sperm inside his palm.

Merlin was now like jelly in Percival's hands, totally lost his energy and will power. Percival lowered him on all fours again and Arthur stood up and took hold of Merlin's head so he could thrust his throbbing dick inside Merlin's mouth. They were now pumping Merlin in unison, Sir Percival penetrating his ass violently and Arthur his mouth so hard it was making him gag. In few minutes they both released themselves inside the abused man, Merlin almost choking when Arthur sprayed his sperm down his throat.

Percival left the tent silently, leaving the couple alone. They were still panting and sweating heavily, Merlin's hole dripping four men's cum. They made their way on to the mattress where they laid down, Arthur cuddling Merlin protectively. Merlin sniffed audibly and for a one horrified moment Arthur thought he was crying. "I'm so sorry love, I don't know what got into me, I just needed…" He started babbling with a slight panic rising in his chest. "No, it's not that…" Merlin whispered. "I'm not crying, I'm okay. And I understand you. It was extremely hot and almost enjoyable to be honest." he continued turning to face Arthur, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Arthur just stared at him perplexed and couldn't say a word, but he kissed his lover again, really gently and lovingly as to make it all better again and to apologize everything that happened. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms since they were both so exhausted. And after that night Arthur was the only one to enter Merlin ever again.


End file.
